


Untitled, but it has something to do with coffee.

by shirozora



Category: Tron: Legacy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Tron, coffee (this is all your fault, <a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=shirozor"><img/></a><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=shirozor"><b>shirozora</b></a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled, but it has something to do with coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I can actually write a drabble. Like, 100 words _exactly_. This is amazing. Also, I really shouldn't have written this. But I did. Oh well.

He loves the smell of coffee in the morning. Loves the warmth seeping through the ceramic into his hands as he stands in front of the coffee machine and inhales the rich aroma. Loves the bitter taste on his tongue. But what Sam really loves is the living heat at his back, the arms leaning against the counter on either side of him, the sleepy purr as Tron rests his chin on his shoulder and asks, "What is that?"

"Coffee." He thinks about raiding Quorra's sugar and cream, and starting him on something light and sweet. "You're gonna love it."


End file.
